


Domesticity

by Harmonylizz



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Kiss, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Getting Together, IT Chapter Two Fix-It, M/M, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Pls watch Eddie lament, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Rich Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Technically the rest of the losers are there in sim spirit!, The Sims 4, and snoop!, be oblivious, rated t for language and that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonylizz/pseuds/Harmonylizz
Summary: As he closed the file window he noticed a familiar green diamond amongst the mess of Richie’s desk top. Now, Eddie was old. He hadn’t played a video game since the nineties and he was completely okay with that. He didn’t keep up with much youth culture but he did so happen to be aware of Sims and that was definitely the Sims logo.Was Richie a forty-one year old man playing Sims?AKAEddie uses Richie's laptop and finds his Sims game. His family is suspiciously familiarAKAEddie is snoopy. Richie plays sims and makes Eddie his husband in the game.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 201





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I've been quarantined and Sims is my outlet. Now enjoy!  
> This is 75% Eddie lamenting and 25% actual Sims game play.   
> Sorry for spelling errors, I'm just one person with bad grammar.

No matter how hard Eddie stared at the screen, the loading bubble continued to spin idly. It had been at least fifteen minutes at that point. While he felt lucky that his job allowed him to move to the other side of America, he felt a lot less fortunate about the work laptop they still refused to replace. It was old and clunky, as thick as his college analytics textbook. He couldn’t even put the damn thing on his lap without a pillow unless he wanted third degree burns.

“Come on baby, I hear you trying” He mumbled desperately into the concerningly loud fan.

He really really did not have time for this! He had been working on this project for over two months and it was finally coming to a close. The report was due on the Friday but he desperately needed to have this sent by Thursday, aka today.

“You stupid fucking piece of garbage” He groaned, throwing his head back against the sofa and letting the laptop slide off the pillow in his lap. “You are going to ruin our anniversary!”

His _friendship_ anniversary, that is.

It had now been a year since The Pennywise Debacle, his divorce, coming out and subsequent move to LA and Richie wanted to celebrate that. Old age clearly made the guy soft. Eddie had made a charade of resistance when Richie first pitched the idea over breakfast a couple weeks ago but it was all a facade. Beyond just the kindness of Richie wanting to celebrate their being reunited, just the idea of getting to spend the weekend with Richie at a resort made his heart stutter a little bit. The small smile on Richie’s face as he said _“I think the life we have together now is worth celebrating”_ haunted Eddie’s dreams and shower thoughts since that moment.

But Eddie did also agree. The drastic difference in his life pre and post Richie was jarring, but in the best way. Seeing all the Losers was amazing, but it was Richie who really set change in motion.

His life when he had forgotten Richie was one full of fear, full of confused trauma that he could never sort. It was a life of being controlled by his mother and his wife and his medication. But after Richie, everything made sense. All of a sudden he remembered what happiness felt like, something he realized he hadn’t felt since he moved away from Derry at thirteen. He remembered the happiness of jumping from cliffs into lakes and drying in the sun, of playing Street Fighter with their shoulders pressed together, of reading comics with their legs tangled together on opposite ends of the hammock. Wherever Richie was, happiness followed. When Eddie walked into the restaurant and was he standing there, everything stopped. His brain went blank with everything except for _“Oh, yeah, this is it. That’s your happiness”_ And now look at him! Finally officially divorced, living rent free in a beautiful LA penthouse, willingly goingto a resort without fear of diseases and totally utterly in love with his best friend. What a life!

In Eddie’s quick decent into his pitiful tornado of rather depressing feelings for Richie, he almost missed the file window that finally decided to pop up.

 _Thank god! Weekend get away saved!_

He double clicked on the file he needed just to be greeted with a window announcing that the file was corrupt.

_Or maybe not._

The file was most definitely not corrupt. He had been using it for the entire project, for God’s sake!

Remembering the advice of his therapist, Eddie took a deep calming breath in and out before making his next move. Old Eddie would have yelled, thrown the laptop, maybe pulled some hair out. But new Eddie was calm cool and collected, he had therapist and went to yoga with Richie on Sundays (Richie went for his ADHD, Eddie went for Richie’s butt), he had everything under control.

“You fucking piece of absolute trash, I will literally kill everyone you love. I ought to throw you in the fucking bathtub you embarrassment to Bill Gates, you-“

_Deep breath in, deep breath out_

Eddie righted the laptop for where it hung precariously four feet above the ground in Eddie’s raised hand. He was about the launch the thing through the living room/open concept kitchen. Instead he placed it in his lap again, ejected the memory stick safely and restarted his computer.

One more try.

Eddie took this chance to make another mug of jasmine chai tea, both to calm himself and to give himself a little break from his bratty ten year old laptop. When he looked back to his laptop, the screen was still black.

Maybe he pressed shut down instead restart?

He pressed the on button and waited for a few moments.

Nothing. Not a blinking light, a whirr of the over worked fan, not even a simple beep of acknowledgement.

Nothing.

“No! Nonononononon” Eddie begged

“Fuck this! Fuck you!” He yelled

“Oh Please please pleasepleaseplease” He pleaded before hunching over and laying his head his his hands in despair.

Finally, to round out his five stages of grief, he pulled out his phone to ask a favour.

The phone rang only once before his favourite familiar voice answered brightly “Hey, Eddie Spageddie!”

That was definitely not his name but it was a losing battle that he currently did not have the energy to fight.

“Hey Richie” He tried not to let his voice waver, though apparently he didn’t do a good job of it because he immediately heard Richie’s voice change.

“Hey, Eddie. What’s up? Are you okay?” He sounded so gentle and Eddie wished it didn’t do things to his heart “Eddie, can you tell me you’re okay?”

“Yeah! Sorry” Eddie tried to brighten his voice a little bit. “Don’t worry, I’m pretty fine. It just that my laptop finally kicked the bucket and I really need to finish this project before our trip. So I was wondering if I could borrow your laptop.”

Richie let out a long breath “Oh my god, Ed’s, you got me scared! I thought it was one of the Losers or Myr- Yeah, yeah, of course you can use my laptop!”

“Amazing! Thank you so much, Chee. You’re saving my life!”

“Literally anything for you, buddy. It’s up in my office”

“Okay, cool! Is there a password?” Eddie had to asked, though he doesn’t put it past Richie not to be one of those chaotic people without one.

“Oh yeah, its uhh-its 15082016” He had to grab a pen to write it down on the back of his hand (Because someone keeps on using up all the sticky notes to stick doodles of the fridge).

“I’m surprised you memorized a password with that many numbers!” Eddie only partially teased. He was was genuinely surprised, though. He was expecting a swear word or maybe an emoticon smiley face.

“Eds, I am a man of many talents! Now, I have to go, I have to get back to my meeting, they’re gonna start thinking I’m taking a shit”

“You left a meeting to answer my phone call? Oh my god, go back!”

“I told you, Eddie, anything for you. Bye buddy!”

The line clicked and Eddie did everything in his power to not think too deeply about what Richie said.

_Anything for you_

That’s just quality friendship, right there!

Eddie made his way upstairs to Richie’s office. From the outside, you might think it were the office of some big fancy professional, with its big wooden double doors, but once you opened those doors it was a whole different story. The walls were lined with vintage comic books and concert posters. Shelves and bookcases held memorabilia and film props. It was a twelve year old nerds’s wet dream. Richie was probably the biggest contender for oldest twelve year old nerd.

When he opened Richie’s laptop, he was greeted with a photo of the whole gang. Losers gang 1989. Their last summer all together. They were all crowded into a corner of their club house grinning maniacally, all of them with at least one blurry body part. Eddie remembers that day. Ben had brought his camera and they all bickered and shoved each other around, trying to figure out how to put in on a timer. When Mike finally figured it out, he accidentally put it on for a minute so they all had to try and sit still like it was Victorian England. He looked over the picture and found himself, of course, next to Richie. Richie had his arm slung other his shoulder and he was smiling brightly at him instead of the camera. Eddie had his arms clasped tensely in front of him with a red face and a tense smile. He remembered being fluster a lot when Richie was around him, at that point he just didn’t understand why. That wouldn’t truly click until his college days and several tall bespectacled one night stands later.

He finally managed to pull his attention away from the photo and type in the password. He inserted the USB, opened his file and got to work. The task itself was rather boring and completely undeserving of the dramatics it stirred up all morning. With his report sent and his long weekend officially started he felt a little wild and removed the USB unsafely.

As he closed the file window he noticed a familiar green diamond amongst the mess of Richie’s desk top. Now, Eddie was old. He hadn’t played a video game since the nineties and he was completely okay with that. He didn’t keep up with much youth culture but he did so happen to be aware of Sims and that was definitely the Sims logo.

 _Was Richie a forty-one year old man playing Sims?_

The curiosity was overwhelming and he had to click. Just to check it out.

The screen turned black then blue and the faintly familiar song started up. It’s not that Eddie played Sims. He would never spend that kind of money of a computer game. But there was an intern at his old office who managed to by pass all the blocks and download Sims onto his work computer. Eddie turned a blind eye as long as he got his work done on time and if he liked to watch the family drama over Kevin the intern’s shoulder every once in a while, it was nobody’s business but his own.

Eddie felt a little bit wrong about snooping. Richie was his best friend and this was definitely a breach in their trust but what could possibly be that private in Sims? Best case scenario, he gets a glimpse into the silly little world Richie creates in his free time. Worst case scenario, Eddie finds out that Richie’s type is tall, muscular blond guys via the husband Richie created for himself in the game.

Maneuvering the game was simple enough. Press big arrow, go into world. The map to his citizens opened and he hovered his mouse over a house in the top left. It was a huge plantation style mansion with a cute little couple. A dark curly haired man and a blonde woman. The averageness of their design was a little surprising to Eddie until he noticed the household name.

_Uris_

Did Richie really just- Eddie hovered over the next family to see see the unmistakable red hair of Beverly next to a very beefed up Ben. In Ben’s arms he held a baby which was very very adorable. The couple had only told them last month that they were expecting, it was cute to see Richie was already so exited. Next he found Bill and Mike’s house. The two had gone in on an apartment together after he and Audra divorced and they had been living their best lives in Florida together. Excitedly, Eddie searched for himself, hopefully living in a cute little bungalow with Richie. He wondered if Richie made their rooms to look like the one they actually had or if he took some creative liberties. The idea of Richie sitting down and picking a sofa and rugs for them made him a little giddy. Eddie would be a big fat liar if he said he didn’t crave domestic bliss. Mainly with Richie but also just in general. He’s had enough stress and spontaneity for several life times at this point and a calm and simple life of just grocery shopping with someone and drinking nice wine while dancing in the kitchen sounded lovely. Not that Eddie had a chance with Richie in the first place. He knew the idea of domesticity wasn’t really Richie’s goal in life. Richie’s life was a constant of meetings and shows and traveling. Early on, Eddie had even casually tried to ask if Richie had been dating recently, just to gauge whether Eddie could ever even be an option. Richie immediately scoffed at that and said something about not needing anyone else. Richie was not the type of guy to settle down, that was clear.

At this point Eddie had checked through the town at least three times. The whole gang was there. All except for him. Bev got to have this beautiful life with Ben in their stunning mansion. Richie even included their baby so he must have updated it recently! Bill and Mike had their cute little life together as roommates. Stan was there and Richie even included Pattie!Richie painstakingly created the lives of all his best friends and just completely left him out? Richie had even made several random families full of weird looking green people! But not Eddie.

This was entirely unfair! To Eddie, Richie was everything. He was the man who helped him back on his feet and took him in when everything in his life was spiralling. He was the brave comedic genius who came out live on stage and managed to sky rocket his career even more than it already had. He was his first and only love. He was his _best friend._ But apparently to Richie, Eddie wasn’t even worth making a god damn Sim character!

“For fucks sake! I’m literally just a white guy with brown hair, you couldn’t just do _that_?!” Eddie karate chopped his hand through the air as if he were yelling at the real Richie Tozier about something not as stupid as this. His last swing hit the keyboard and a new window popped up. What looked to be a collection of all his households.

His eyes automatically zoomed in onto the _Tozier-Kasprack_ family. While everyone else lived in Willow Creek, their home was in Newcrest.

There, smack dab between the Marsh family and a weird alien family sat him and Richie. But not just him and Richie. Eddie, Richie…and a little girl. She had dark waves like Richie and sweet little freckles all over her face. Eddie tried to think of any child in existence that Richie was close enough with to include in his game. His pulse kicked to unimaginable speeds as he desperately tried to think of another reason he and Richie had a daughter together. Of course he had day dreamed about things like this but this was real life and Richie didn’t want a life like that. He had said it time and time again. He scoffed at settling down, hated the idea of dating. And yet…

The curiosity over came him and he clicked play on their family. He was transported to the house- _their_ house which did in fact look very similar to the one they had in real life. Of course it was embellished a little bit with couple neon signs on the walls and a jukebox in the corner among other things. At the jukebox, Richie was dancing, just like he would in real life. The little girl, who’s name was Mia, according to her little bubble at the bottom of the screen danced along with him. Eddie couldn’t help the chuckle that left his lips. Whenever he did imagine Richie as a father, this is exactly how he had pictured it. Richie being silly and just as childlike as the kid themselves. He clicks Richie and an assortment of bubbles pop up.

 **Dance with Richie** ,he selects. Sim Eddie does just that. They don’t slow dance or even get that close. They just kind of wiggle next to each other. The longing that brings through his chest is completely unacceptable. He clicks Richie again.

**Express fondness**

Eddie didn’t exactly know what expressing fondness looked like but he seemed to be pretty successful at it since little green hearts popped up above their heads. While the logical adult in Eddie knew that this was silly and honestly a little cringe worthy, the love-dumb idiot child in his brain clicked Richie one more time. Just like in real life, he just needed to keep his attention.

**Hug**

**Tell a funny story**

**Deep conversation**

**_Kiss_ **

Well, he was already this far in so kiss Richie he did. It was just a small peck but was apparently enough to make Sim Eddie flirty! It made real life Eddie feel something like that too.

Like a child with a new toy, he clicked Richie yet again and this time every option was so called flirty with pink hearts next to each word. He could passionately kiss, confess love, kiss neck, woohoo-what the fresh hell is woohoo? Before Eddie could make his choice Richie turned away to pick up baby Mia. Damn, cockblocked by a two year old. As the new parents that they were, that was probably pretty realistic.

Eddie didn’t have time to feel bad about it because just then, he heard the front door unlock and a usually extremely welcomed voice shout up to him.

“Hey Eddiebear, I’m hooome!” He sang like a dad in a fifties sitcom.

Shit shit shit

“Not my fucking name, Asshole” he shouted back on impulse. He heard Richie laugh lightly and begin up the stairs. Eddie frantically searched for an “X” or an “exit game” but he couldn’t find it. WHY WAS THERE NO X?! How the hell do kids figure out how to play these games and grown adult Eddie Kaspbrak can’t even figure out how to close the dang thing?

Fuck fuck fuck

Richie’s foot steps continue towards the door and as a last ditch effort, Eddie just slammedthe laptop closed. Just in time

Richie came through the door with a smile as bright as anything. “Whats up my d- uh, you okay? You look a little frazzled, did you find my porn?”

 _Something like that…_ “what, no, gross, I’m fine. Totally fine, how was your meeting?” His usual eye murdering Hawaiian shirt was replaced by a more muted button down which meant he had met with important people today.

“it was fine but I don’t wanna talk about that with you. I don’t mix work and play” he said with a lascivious wink “but anyways! I got you a little gift!”

Richie was holding his satchel to his chest and bounced on the balls of his feet. He grinned like he was twelve.

“What are you talking about? Why would you get me anything, dude?” He didn’t deserve anything on a regular day, now especially not when he was literally just snooping through Richie’s personal business.

“Don’t worry, it’s practical, so you’ll like it.” He rests the satchel on the desk and flipped the flap up just to pull out a MacBook Pro. That wasn’t little at all!

“What the fuck, fuckface, take it back” Eddie shouted, trying to push the box away from him.

“Oh just relax, you deserve it! Just think of it as an anniversary present” he shrugged, finally just setting the box down between them.

“This can’t be my anniversary gift, I didn’t get you anything this good! I thought we had a price range!” Eddie wailed. Before this he had thought that his gift was pretty good. He had managed to track down a few of their their favourite comic books from when they were kids on Ebay. He had even framed them nicely but that can’t compare to this.

“Anyways!” His best friend interrupted Eddie’s ranting “I didn’t pick up a case because they were pretty expensive. Not that you’re not worth my weight in gold, sweetheart, but I know there are nicer and cheaper ones we can get online. Here let me show you!”

Eddie was so distracted by the sweetheart comment that his brain was about one second too slow to see where Richie’s hand was going.

The Sims music filled the room and both boys froze. On the screen, The Tozier-Kaspbrack Family continued on with their daily business.

Eddie felt his face heat up and his stomach flood with guilt. What kind of shitty friend was he that he just snooped through his friends personal business! And after a favour, no less!

“I am so sorry!” rushed out at the same time that Richie cried “I can explain!”

“No no no, you absolutely do not need to explain anything. I was snooping and that was wrong of me and I’m sorry I invaded your privacy”

“No really, I want to explain mys-“ Richie began again but Eddie was already pushing back the chair and collecting his things.

“You really don’t need to” he muttered. Eddie didn’t want him to. He didn’t want Richie to tell him that this was just some joke. Just some silly experiment to pass the time. He felt stupid enough already.

Eddie was already at the door when Richie grabbed his wrist. His heart jumped into his throat and he felt his eyes start to burn behind the sockets. Shit, was he really going to start crying over this? He felt like he was fourteen with his mom brandishing the dirty magazine that she found under his mattress. The same shame and guilt but this time he was about to have his heart broken, too.

“Listen, Eddie” he spoke, pulling Eddie back into the room and standing between him and the door.. “I, um, I feel really embarrassed right now…”

“Richie really I-“

“Please just let me speak for once, Motormouth!” He let go of Eddie’s wrist and took a step forward, suddenly looking nervous. “I, wasn’t planning on saying it like this but I guess it’s now or never”

“What are y-“

“Edward Fucking Kaspbrack! I am trying to tell you I’m in love with you and you won’t fucking shut up!

Silence

“You-you’re what…?”

“Shit, this wasn’t how it was supposed to come out. Love is a big scary word. I mean it’s totally true but I was going to ease you into it. I was planning on telling you this weekend under much for romantic circumstances. What I’m trying to say is I have feelings for you. I’ve had feelings for you since we were kids. I knew it too . Obviously Derry’s a scary place to know that about yourself so I never said anything and I kinda suppressed it but seeing you at that restaurant, it hit me like a fucking truck. And-and I know this is probably feeling weird for you and obviously just because we both like guys doesn’t mean we have to-“

Richie ranted and Eddie just watched. Speechless, for once in his life. He watched his hands shuffle from his pockets, through his hair, to the back of his neck. He watched his face flush. He watched him worry his bottom lip. And before he knew it he was watching Richie’s eyes widen as Eddie stepped into his space. Eddie was never one to make the first move, he was never brave enough. But his wasn’t a matter of bravery, this was instinctual.

“I want to” was the only thing he said before closing the distance between them.

He started softly, this didn’t feel like something he wanted to rush. This was over twenty eight years coming, better make it count! Slowly their lips melded together, moving in perfect sync. Richie’s hands moved from where they were shoved in his jean pockets to Eddie belt loops, pulling him closer. Their bodies were flush and Eddie could feel Richie’s heart beating like a jackhammer against his. He didn’t know if it wasnerves, adrenaline or just the sheer joy of his life long dream coming true, but he was glad Richie seemed to feel the same way. Eddie took a chance and deepened the kiss, licking across Richie’s bottom lip. This pulled a needy moan from somewhere deep in Richie’s throat, which only spurned him on. All of a sudden Eddie’s hands were everywhere, in his hair and down his back and on his face. He couldn’t find a place to settle, there were too many places he wanted to touch. Richie walked him backwards slowly, never breaking the kiss, until Eddie’s thighs met the edge of the desk. In one fell swoop, Richie hoisted him up and made a home between his legs with a hand on either thigh. His grip was tight but not in a dominant way. More so in a desperate way, the same way Eddie had a hand locked in Richie’s hair. He needed to hold on tight otherwise everything might just evaporate.

It might be a little gross, but in that moment, Eddie remembered their childhood. He remembered the feeling of them being so close we was burning. He had this incessant itch for something he just couldn’t place. But it was this. Before he could even fathom that this was something he could do, he needed this. Not the kissing exactly, just the love. He needed to experience it and he needed to express it.

Eddie pulled back, breathing heavy. “I love you too by the way, Rich” he said between pants “I think I did when we were kids and I definitely do now. Like since I saw you in the restaurant.” He stared at Richie, trying to infuse every word he said with the sentiments that had been steeping inside him all this time. He looked into Richie’s eyes and he had never looked more serious in his entire life. “You should probably suck my dick, just so I know I’m not dreaming”

 _Never mind!_ The words Richie and Serious have never met each other before and probably never would.

“I fucking hate you, you know!”

“That wasn’t a no”

“Fuck you!”

“more like fuck me”

“You are disgusting and you are literally the bane of my existence!”

“Oh honey, I know, I know” he mockingly soothed as he enveloped Eddie in a hug. Richie pulled Eddie closer and rested his chin on his head. They fit together so well it was a wonder how they spent so long without this.

“I can’t believe you made a Sims family of us” Eddie chuckled into Richie’s neck.

“I can’t believe you played the Sims family I made of us!” He retorted softly. “And I saw the flirty moodlets, you were getting dirty!”

“We were absolutely not. We only kissed”

“Well if it was anything like this, no wonder they were getting all hot and bothered”

While he always loved their banter, he decided to let that one fall, instead smothering his face deeper into the crook of Richie’s neck. He was warm and smelled part like cologne and part like smoke. While that should have definitely been gross it was so Richie is couldn’t possibly be.

As the idea of Richie being in love with him solidified in his brain, one little detail nagged at the back of his brain.

“Are were gonna talk about Mia?” He asked quietly

“Well, Eds, my dear, when two sims love each other very much, they woohoo and make a baby”

“Wait” Eddie pulled back to look Richie in face “Woohoo means fuck? Sims can fuck?! Isn’t this game for kids? Why are they letting kids…” Eddie trailed off when Richie places a soft hand on his cheek and ducked his head to look at him. “It’s just a game, Eddie”

“Is it, really?”

“Yeah…”

“Well, I like the name Mia” Eddie said, pulling Richie back into their hug.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah” 

“I’m gonna call the hotel and ask of a room with a single bed”

**Author's Note:**

> PS 15082016 is 15/08/2016, aka the day Richie and Eddie met again. Richie has been whipped!


End file.
